


Rock You Like A Hurricane

by Kellyjelly



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: A lot of cursing, Adam is a mess, Adam is a twink, Alpha Nigel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Asperger Syndrome, Biting, Bruising, But a sweet horny man for Adam, Claiming, Dominance, Falling In Love, First Meeting, Fluff, Hannibal Extended Universe, Hurt/Comfort, Innocence, Jealousy, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Many Kinks, Mating/Heat cycles, Mpreg, Nigel is a bad man, Nigel is older, Nipple kink, Obsessive Behavior, Omega Adam, Pet Names, Pining, Possessive Behavior, Possible Daddy Kink, Romance, Scenting, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Spacedogs, Stalking, alternative universe, both are idiots in love, lots of smut, lying, space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21553636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellyjelly/pseuds/Kellyjelly
Summary: Adam is a lonely Omega who believes that love will never come his way due to his difficulty with interacting with people.Adam clearly hasn’t met the hottest Alpha in Bucharest, who goes by the name of Nigel.Nigel will do anything to have Adam as his mate.
Relationships: Nigel (Charlie Countryman)/Adam Raki
Comments: 59
Kudos: 272





	1. Affection

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovely readers! 
> 
> So, I am new to the spacedogs fandom and I completely love this pairing. I couldn’t resist and write a fic for these two hotties. I hope I can qualify to entertain you all with my little fic and lets see if you guys love it!

The unbounded aromas that belonged to either Omegas, Betas or Alphas were filling the clear air in Bucharest. In between the incessant number of scents; one particular aroma that involved brown sugar and moistened coconut flakes belonged to Adam Raki. A young Omega who was currently inside his apartment was innocently leaning out of his window and people watching. 

Adam enjoyed people watching; whether it took place at the entrance of the building he lived in or any other location where the Omega felt safe and stress free. 

Out of the million residents in Bucharest, Romania; Adam could be considered an odd yet valuable Omega. 

Adam’s timeline could be referenced as a shortly lived reality that was filled with complications and obstacles that led the Omega to Bucharest. Already from a young age, Adam has always been reminded of how different he was. The Omega was born in Manhattan, New York and was raised by his father. 

The young boy was considered rare; boys who were born with the gift of being an Omega held more value than women who were born as Omegas. But Adam’s beauty was outweighed by the fact that the boy had Asperger’s Syndrome. A simple flaw that prevented the Omega from distinguishing appropriate social cues and having the ability to read people. 

Due to the lack of being ‘normal’, Adam was labeled as a defective Omega by those who met him and noticed how weird Adam was. Being an aspie was never an imperfection to the Omega; Adam simply didn’t meet the right people who treated him normally and had patience with him. In relation, his father had great patience with the Omega and always prompted the boy to be happy for who he was. 

And Adam’s father always told his son that the Omega didn’t have to follow the norms established by society. If anything, Adam shouldn’t feel the necessity to prove his worthiness to anyone who wasn’t worth his time. If the majority of the people didn’t like the Omega for who he was then as his father beautifully told the boy, they can fuck off. 

But supporting words were not enough ammunition for Adam; if anything, the Omega had much to learn for when he came of age to attend school. 

Adam was prone to bullying; the absence of controlling his behavioral patterns with other people became more apparent to the boy. The difficulty of never fully comprehending social cues and socializing with others introduced a new door to anxiety, panic attacks, meltdowns, and physical outbursts that involved the Omega hurting himself. 

As Adam grew up, he received help from his father to somewhat adjust himself into society. A problematic trait that the Omega owned, was the inability to meet another person’s gaze. Due to this peculiarity, the Omega was constantly subdued by Alphas who verbally abused him, and forced Adam to experience the anger of many Alphas who wanted to fuck him. 

Ignorant Alphas never understood that the Omega literally couldn’t make eye contact with them but apparently, Alphas took that as a sign of rejection which led into the outbursts of Alphas filled with rage. Which in truth, the Omega didn’t care for the Alphas but he was trying his hardest to adjust himself to the normality of situations such as these but it proved to be an impenetrable barrier. 

With great determination, Adam learned to be openminded about other people’s likes and dislikes, throughly enjoying the obtained information that would help him during the upcoming conversations with new people. But every time he attempted to strike up a conversation with someone and provide them with the knowledge concerning space, stars and galaxies; the Omega was usually met with bored looks and annoyed glances. 

During the years of growing up, the Omega finally ended the stage of being bullied on and became an adult at the age of eighteen. The Omega was happy to live with his father, he established a successful routine that many people with Aspergers needed in order to avoid being in a stressful situation. But his small bubble of comfort couldn’t have lasted forever, for one day, Adam woke up not expecting the death of his father to arrive. 

The passing of the Omega’s father was shocking, it threw off Adam’s routine and it left the eighteen-year-old to fend for himself. But Adam learned from a very young age that he could do anything he wanted to do and his father prompted the Omega to get an education. So, Adam did. The Omega went into electrical engineering but his passion was always directed towards the galaxies that shined above them at night. 

Eventually, time went by and a new routine was created for himself. About five months after the passing of his father’s death, the Omega met a female Alpha, her name was Beth. Their attraction was evident but once they entered a relationship, Beth realized how much of a load Adam was. Beth did love the Omega but her only trouble was adjusting herself to Adam’s routined life and trying to have a lot of patience with him… even though she was never one to be patient with anyone. 

At times, Adam hated realizing that Beth was self-centered and always placed herself before the Omega. Adam has read many biology books explaining how an Alpha should always take care of their mate before taking care of themselves. Providing safety and stability to one’s mate was an essential trait that every Alpha should have embedded in their skin. 

Apparently, Beth didn’t supply sufficient love and protection to Adam. It was a quality that Adam didn’t appreciate and found himself becoming frustrated with. Eventually, Adam found an opportunity to move to California, using the excuse to end his relationship with Beth. Which apparently, Beth was happy to support. 

So, all alone; the Omega moved to California and began a new life, working at an observatory as a tour guide and throughly enjoying his job. But living a new life meant making an effort to changing his routine and putting himself in situations that always made him feel uncomfortable but Adam needed to try and change. 

With as much effort, the Omega crawled out of his shell and began to go out with his coworkers. 

Adam would try and engage in conversations with strangers and did his best to meet their line of vision. It was a big progress for Adam and the Omega thrived in being socially accepted though at times, many assholes which tended to be Alphas would bully or take advantage of him. Usually his coworkers would defend him but whenever Adam was alone, he would always be cornered by a group of Alphas and be a victim to their harassments. 

The Omega stayed in California for about two years until he was promoted to another job in Bucharest, Romania. The pay he would receive was two times greater and it was another opportunity for Adam to live in another country where he could practice breaking down the walls that prevented him from physically conversing with another person. 

Without hesitation and feeling quite brave, Adam accepted the new position and took a plane to Romania. The Omega settled in quite nicely and managed to get a somewhat tolerable apartment that was only a thirty-minute walk from his new job. The only stressful element in this situation was creating a new schedule and trying to understand the language. 

Thankfully, the majority of the people at his new job spoke English though many thought that Adam was terribly sweet but an odd ball. But the Omega tried his best to not be socially awkward but after all, it was a new country and a new recipe for stress. Could Adam be blamed if he didn’t feel like making friends or complying with the norms that were established by society to give a good impression of himself? 

Technically not, which is why the Omega designated himself to fixing his apartment and getting his affairs together. Since he was basically a tourist living in a foreign place; Adam’s boss allowed the Omega one month to adjust himself to the new environment. Once his mini vacation was over, Adam was responsible for coming into work and giving all that he had. 

The Omega was thankful for the slack he was receiving and in one week, he rearranged his apartment to his liking and found himself getting frustrated whenever he tried to comprehend the complex language belonging to the Romanians. It was ridiculous but Adam would always find himself having a breakdown and cursing at himself for being stupid. 

After experiencing six breakdowns and hurting himself, the Omega gave up and decided to enjoy his free time. With every slow day passing, Adam forced himself to waver away from his schedule and try new things. Some days; the Omega would walk the busy streets of Bucharest, sometimes Adam would visit small shops and engage in one sided conversations that dealt with giving the correct amount of money whenever purchasing something. 

Or the Omega would enter a restaurant and have dinner with himself, even though the loud noises surrounding him eventually caused him to have a panic attack. 

But slowly, Adam pushed himself to do new things. Which is why today, the Omega decided to watch the people living in Bucharest from the fifth floor of his apartment. There was no room in his schedule for people watching but for today, Adam broke his own rules and placed a chair by the window. The Omega sat down and rested his forearms on the ledge of the window, resting his chin on the back of his hands and eyeing the sea of people passing by his apartment building. 

Adam would see many couples passing by his building; some couples were respectful and some didn’t care about social standards and reserved to making out in the streets. The Omega was always intrigued when he witnessed couples kissing each other passionately. Sure, he felt some sort of sentiment towards Beth but he never felt love towards her. 

In fact, Adam saw Beth as a friend who he’d love to sit with and have a long chat about anything that popped into their heads. But never did he ever feel a strong attraction towards someone and even if he did… lord help him if he even tried to flirt with them. These thoughts always made the Omega sad, knowing that he’ll never find someone who will like or even love him the way he is. 

Being lonely was a hard road to choose but if that was Adam’s only option, then he might as well embrace it. The Omega somberly slumped himself against his forearms when he heard the tires of a loud car screeching against the pavement. A car was parked in an empty space before his building and Adam wasn’t prepared for the hottest Alpha in Bucharest to take away his small little heart. 

  
  
*-* 

  
  
Nigel was speeding through the streets of Bucharest with his best friend and business partner, Darko. Since his separation from his wife, Gabi, things have not been the same. Once the Alpha learned about Charlie fucking Countryman sticking his cock inside Gabi and his wife actually liking the rat faced fucker… Nigel completely lost it. 

It was what led the Alpha to get shot in the head by the fucking police. Since that unhappy event, Nigel woke up in a fucking hospital. The Alpha was beyond pissed when his Alpha friend, Darko told Nigel that Gabi and Charlie left Romania. After hearing that, he hated that piece of shit Beta who stole his wife and most of all, despised the sloppy bitch of a spouse. 

Sure, the Alpha knew that he wasn’t the best person on this fucking planet because he obtained specific traits that other Alphas wished they could posses. Nigel was possessive as hell whenever it came to the people he cared for, the Alpha would become jealous whenever some dumb fuck tried to sweet talk his bitches, and most of all, when he found someone that he desperately loved… Nigel would love them so fucking hard that it hurt his bones. 

And that was one mistake that he did with Gabi; all the love and affection he gave to that two-faced bitch was a waste of his fucking precious time. And where did that betrayal from his wife leave him? In a fucking uncomfortable hospital bed that reeked of sanitation stations. But could Nigel be fucking blamed for wanting to keep his mate in check and give them everything with the exception of being fucking loyal in return? 

Apparently, those conditions were unstable and abusive but fuck that shit, who ever had the privilege of getting fucked by Nigel should be considered fucking lucky. If anything, the Alpha considered himself the best fucking mate on this shit stained planet. After recuperating, Nigel managed to get over Gabi within three weeks and the Alpha was fucking proud of himself. 

Once he received the green light to leave the hospital; the Alpha went back to drinking, doing dangerous business with fucked up Alphas, and stuffing his cock inside sweet female Omega pussies and tight asses that belonged to male Betas. Although Nigel was back to being his old self again, the Alpha was still self conscious about the fucking splattered shape of a scar on his forehead. 

Luckily, Nigel’s soft silver hair grew during his stay in the hospital and he could easily cover his scar but whenever he wanted to fuck someone, he would simply bend them over and pound the hell out of them. Purposely not wanting to deal with people asking about his scar and telling him how ugly it was. The Alpha didn’t need shit heads fucking judging him, Nigel just wanted someone who was willing to be with him with no strings attached. 

With his scar hidden, he still managed to make Betas and Omegas drool themselves over the Alpha because after all, Nigel was still a fucking sexy specimen of a man. The Alpha had silver strands of straight hair, honey colored eyes, a strong body that could take out any piece of shit Alpha that dared to dominate him, and owned the sharpest cheekbones in town. 

Oh yeah, Nigel was the whole fucking package and he knew it. And like the beastly Alpha that he was, Nigel fucking owned it. The Alpha swore to himself that he’d never fall in love or grow any affections towards anybody. 

Fuck love, fuck lovers, fuck feelings, and most of all, fuck being tied down to a bitch who wouldn’t even love him back. Besides, Nigel didn’t need that shit. At least, that’s what he thought before he pulled up towards an apartment building that held a fucker who needed a fucking beating for being a lazy shit and messing up the accounts correlated to the nightclub Nigel and Darko owned. 

The Alpha was blasting the music in his black Camaro, smoking a cigarette and enjoying his friend’s annoyed face due to his tendency of increasing the volume to the radio. Nigel parked the car and pushed open the car door, enjoying the song Rock You Like a Hurricane by the Scorpions. The Alpha placed a booted foot on the ground and pushed himself out of the car. 

Nigel wore dark colored clad jeans that showed the curve of his fine ass which usually drove the ladies wild. The Alpha wore a tucked in crimson colored dress shirt that sensually hugged his ripped torso which purposely left the Betas and Omegas drooling. Nigel deliberately left his shirt unbuttoned, exposing his muscled pecs and the silver hairs that covered his chest. 

On top of his dress shirt, he wore a dark colored jean jacket that outlined the muscles embedded in his biceps. Nigel closed the car door behind him and looked at the building before him, taking a long drag and blowing out a cloud of smoke. Two female Omegas walked past the Alpha and almost tripped on their feet for staring at the insanely good-looking man. 

Nigel snorted and gave the ladies a flirty smile while licking his lips, making the two Omegas blush. 

Darko rolled his eyes and closed the car door behind him. “Can your cunt ass stop being a fucking snack for everyone?” 

Nigel chuckled. “Shut the fuck up.” 

“Come on, lets go.” 

Nigel took one last drag before flicking his cigarette to the side. The Alpha looked up and holy fucking shit… he met starry lagoon blue eyes. Nigel stopped dead in his tracks and studied the young-looking boy who was leaning out of his window. The Alpha’s eyes traced over the boy’s beautiful face and fucking hell; those bouncy brown curls were made to be grabbed while Nigel fucked this exquisite creature. 

And what the actual fuck? 

The boy’s mouth owned one of the most fucking gorgeous set of pink lips he’s ever laid eyes on. 

Shit. He wanted this boy right now. 

Adam suddenly felt a shot of heat blooming across his cheeks when he met the man’s gaze and abruptly stood up, accidentally kicking his chair back and falling to the ground. The Omega groaned at his clumsiness and went back to the window, giving an embarrassed smile before shutting the window closed and running for his damn life. 

Lord Jesus, Adam has never seen an Alpha that attractive in his entire life before. 

The Omega ran to the refrigerator; filling a glass with chilled water and downing it one gulp and fanning himself. Adam seriously wondered why on earth did his apartment become too hot for his liking. 

Adam closed his eyes, trying to even out his erratic breathing when the image of the unknown man filtered through his thoughts and the Omega nervously chuckled to himself. “Well, I’m in trouble.” 

Down the street outside, Nigel couldn’t fucking believe how cute the young boy was and when the beautiful creature practically scurried away from the window, the Alpha growled underneath his breath. 

Nigel smirked while licking his lips, not so fast bunny rabbit. 

  
  
*-* 

  
  
Adam was beyond thankful to know that the Alpha didn’t magically appear at his doorstep; of course, it was logical that the man wouldn’t have easily guessed what his apartment number was. The Omega felt a huge weight lifted off his shoulders and decided to resume his schedule. Adam went towards his closet and realized that all his clothes were dirty. 

The hamper pushed to the side was filled with dirty clothes and the Omega remembered that today was laundry day. Adam sighed and stripped himself naked, shoving the clothes he was wearing into the hamper. The Omega was tempted to walk down towards the laundry room in his birthday suit but Adam scrunched his nose in frustration, remembering that people would consider him rude if he was exposing his bits to everyone. 

So, the Omega decided to wear the only clean black blazer along with a pair of sweats and comfortable black shoes. Once Adam properly dressed himself, he pulled the heavy bag from the hamper and tied a small knot on top. The Omega scanned his apartment for more discarded clothes before making his way down to the laundry room which was located in the basement. 

  
  
*-* 

  
  
Nigel was on the third floor, being slightly annoyed that he couldn’t figure out where his sweet angel was located in this fucking building. Due to the Alpha’s irritation, he took out his annoyance on the shit head who was bleeding on the floor. The pathetic Beta was whimpering and begging for the Alphas to stop hurting him. 

Nigel snorted and grabbed the collar of the Beta’s shirt, shoving his face against the Beta’s and snarling, “Mess up again and I’ll cut off your cock and shove it down your fucking throat. Got it.” 

The Beta was silently shaking his head when Nigel roughly pushed him back, delivering one last punch across his jaw. The Alpha looked at Darko and signaled his friend to continue beating the shit out of the Beta. Nigel wiped his bloody knuckles on his jeans and decided to step outside the apartment and have a quick smoke. 

The Alpha closed the door behind him, muffling the sounds of the Beta screaming in pain. Nigel decided to smoke his cigarette on the stairs, so he turned the corner when a fucking moron ran into him. The collision between the blind fuck sent Nigel tumbling down to the ground and out of instinct, the Alpha wrapped his arm around the fucker’s waist and sent the stranger flying down with him. 

They both landed on the ground with a squeak and a groan. Nigel knocked his head against the ground and closed his eyes, groaning at the fucking pain. The Alpha was ready to beat the shit out of this dumb fuck and leave the… Omega? Crying in pain? Well, Nigel didn’t give two fucks if this idiot was an Omega or not. 

And to piss him off even more, the little bitch was still on top of him. The Alpha opened his eyes and balled his hands into fists, already awaiting the satisfying crack of his knuckles meeting the fucker’s face when his eyes landed on the Omega. Adam was distraught by the unpredictable scenario that happened to him, the Omega shakily pushed himself up a bit and eyed the person below him. 

Adam remained frozen when he realized that he bumped into the Alpha that easily drove his thoughts into a whirl. The Omega quickly tried to escape the man’s comfortable body heat when a large and burly hand came to rest on his lower back, prompting Adam to stay on top of the Alpha. 

Nigel fucking thanked this pure sweetness of a boy for bumping into him. “Well, hello gorgeous. I’ve been looking for you. And now I found you.” 

The Omega couldn’t meet the Alpha’s gaze. “Its Adam.” 

“Sorry, what was that?” 

“My name is Adam, not gorgeous.” 

Nigel snorted. “Can you not take a fucking compliment?” 

Adam felt himself being embarrassed. “Oh, you meant it as a compliment. I’m sorry, I can’t really tell when someone is flattering me or making fun of me.” 

The Alpha snarled. “Who the fuck makes fun of you?” 

The Omega flinched, trying to get away from the man. “You’re angry.” 

“Well, why the fuck wouldn’t I be? Someone as beautiful as you should be praised, not be made fun of.” 

Adam shyly blushed, giving a small smile and finally breaking free from the Alpha’s grip. “I have to go.” 

The Omega quickly stood on his feet and grabbed his laundry bag, avoiding the insanely good looking Alpha and trying to reach the stairs. 

Nigel fucking shot up towards the stairs, blocking Adam’s way. “Now, hold on gorgeous. You’re just gonna leave me like that. Can we at least introduce ourselves properly?” 

The Omega clutched onto his unbuttoned blazer and forced himself to stretch out his hand. “Hello, I’m Adam Raki.” 

The Alpha couldn’t help but let his gaze linger over the smooth pale skin that came into view. Nigel could tell that Adam was well built and muscular. The delicious unmarked collarbones were driving the Alpha insane, god he wanted to fucking pin Adam to the wall and bite through the Omega’s unblemished skin. 

“I’m Nigel.” The Alpha shook Adam’s hand and sensually brought the Omega’s wrist to his lips. “Fucking pleasure to meet you.” 

Adam gasped softly when he felt Nigel’s lips against his skin, lord it was terribly hot today and the Omega didn’t understand the change of weather. 

“So, what’s a pretty little Omega like you doing all alone in Bucharest?” 

Adam wasn’t used to pet names being directed towards him but for some reason, the Omega didn’t mind being the center of attention. 

And Adam certainly didn’t mind being Nigel’s center of attention. “I work here.” 

“And does your scrumptious ass have a boyfriend?” 

Adam looked back at his bum and frowned. “I think it’s impossible for my bottom to have a boyfriend and I’m not sure if my bum would be scrumptious.” 

Oh, fucking hell, this Omega was fucking adorable. 

Nigel cornered Adam against the wall, placing both hands at either side of the boy’s head and enjoying the Omega eyeing his biceps. “How do you know that juicy ass of yours isn’t tasty if you haven’t had a proper Alpha eat you up?” 

Adam couldn’t help the burning blush spreading across his cheeks and began to quiver when he felt himself giving off pheromones that seemed to make the Alpha’s pupils dilate. The Omega wanted to die of shame when Adam noticed the outline of a scar on the man’s head. The Omega became curious, wondering how the scar would look when the Alpha’s hair wasn’t blocking his forehead. 

Nigel felt his mouth salivating when the sweet scent hit his nostrils, the Alpha looked into Adam’s eyes when he noticed that the Omega was looking at his scar. Nigel quickly shook his head, forcing more strands of hair to cover his scar. For all the Alpha knew, Nigel didn’t want to scare Adam away by exposing the ugly scar that tainted his skin. 

Not wanting to ruin the moment, Nigel growled and invaded the Omega’s personal space. 

The Alpha pressed his mouth against the Omega’s cheek, inhaling the fucking luscious scent that Adam was giving off. “Damn gorgeous, you even smell so fucking good.” 

The Omega began to pant against Nigel’s cheek, inhaling the musky dark scent of alcohol and cigarettes. For some odd reason, Adam enjoyed the aroma and felt incredibly safe with this man. The Omega placed a firm hand on the man’s chest and allowed his fingers to ruffle through the sea of gray hairs on Nigel’s chest. 

Adam was praying to every galaxy out there to help him find the strength to push the Alpha away. It’s not that Adam didn’t want Nigel because lord Jesus, the Omega was basically pining over the man but he was doing the Alpha a favor. Adam was sparing Nigel the opportunity to avoid an awkward Omega who didn’t have any idea how to deal with relationships. 

Adam took a deep breath and was ready to tell the Alpha to stop when he felt Nigel’s lips ghosting over his skin and felt the man’s mouth coming closer to the Omega’s lips. Fucking hell, the Alpha never felt this burning possession to own Adam and protect the Omega from any fuck head who wanted to touch him. 

Nigel felt this sensation before with Gabi but this time, it was more intense and primal. The Alpha slid down towards the corner of the Omega’s mouth, desperately wanting to taste those plump lips. Nigel could feel his erection thickening while he was so close to hearing the sounds Adam would make when being kissed. 

“You fucking cunt! What the fuck are you doing?!” Darko shouted. 

Adam flinched at the profanity directed towards them and began to squirm uncomfortably. 

Nigel hated seeing the Omega flinching in fear and was this close to ripping out Darko’s throat. “What the fuck do you want?!” 

“Clean your ears out, you piece of shit, we are leaving. Say goodbye to your whore and let’s go.” 

Before Nigel could fucking correct his idiotic friend and force Darko to apologize to Adam for calling him a whore, the fucker left. 

The Alpha snarled and faced the Omega again, gently cupping Adam’s cheek and trying to meet the Omega’s gaze. “I’ll be seeing you again.” 

With that, Nigel grazed his thumb across Adam’s soft lower lip and left. The Omega tried to regain his strength but the comfortable scent belonging to Nigel was too intoxicating. Adam continued leaning against the wall until he felt confident to move. The Omega took one step forward before he fell crashing to the floor, fainting in the most loveliest ways.


	2. Should I Stay Or Should I Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to make things clear: Adam is a virgin. Sure, he had a relationship with Beth but they never engaged in sex. So, he’s ripe and untouched for Nigel. *wink wink*
> 
> Enjoy!

“Kid. Kid, can you hear me?” 

Adam faintly heard the voice above him when he felt someone gently patting his cheek and trying to wake him up. 

“There we go. Come on kid, wake up.” 

The Omega opened his eyes and was greeted by a blurred silhouette; an unrecognizable face that should have scared Adam away due to the chances of being a victim to an Alpha who decided to take advantage of him but at the moment, the Omega had his thoughts elsewhere. 

“Hey, do you have a name?” 

Adam closed his eyes one more time before opening them up again and clearly seeing the man hovering above him. “Yes, I have a name.” 

The man waited for the Omega to continue talking but he was only met by a blank stare. “What’s your name, kid?” 

“Its Adam. Raki. Not kid. Who are you?” 

“Harlan Keyes. What are you doing?” 

Adam wearily looked to the sides and saw his discarded clothes on the floor, a vague reminder that he needed to go wash. “I was going to do laundry.” 

“Any reason as to why you look like a train railed over you?” 

The Omega knitted his eyebrows together and tilted his head to the side. “That’s impossible. I’d most likely be dead and the building would have collapsed.” 

Harlan stared at the Omega for a silent moment before he snorted, “Okay. Come on, get up.” 

Harlan helped the Omega to his feet and quickly held Adam when the Omega’s legs buckled beneath him. “Woah. Adam, do you do drugs?” 

“No. Drugs are bad. They eliminate brain cells which leads to maintaining addictions.” 

Harlan chuckled at the response and kept wondering why this Omega was odd. “Just making sure.” 

Harlan looked at the bag of clothes on the floor and decided to give Adam a helping hand. The older man walked past Adam and picked up the Omega’s clothes, throwing the bag over his shoulder and heading down the stairs towards the basement. 

Adam panicked when the man disappeared from his vision and ran towards the railing of the staircase, seeing Harlan walking down the steps and leaving Adam behind. “Excuse me! Those are my clothes.” 

Harlan looked up at the Omega’s worried face and gave a gentle smile. “I know. I have a load downstairs and I have detergent. Come on, let’s wash your clothes.” 

“But…” 

“Before you get to any ideas. I’m a Beta not an Alpha. There’s too many hot-headed Alphas in this building and I’m not gonna let any of them bother you. So, let’s go. I’m not gonna hurt you, Adam. Come on, you can tell me the long story involving why you were on the floor passed out.” 

Adam shyly smiled and hurried down the stairs, joining Harlan to the laundry and contributing to making a new friend. 

  
  
*-* 

  
  
Nigel was rushing down the stairs; fuming at the mouth and releasing hostile pheromones that turned the air surrounding him bitter. Nigel was about to beat the shit out of Darco for ruining his moment with the sweet Omega who was at his mercy and for calling his darling Adam a whore. Nigel reached the first floor and caught up to Darco who was about to exit the building. 

Nigel was about to walk up to Darco and give a severe blow to the back of his head but a group of little boys ran past Nigel, forbidding Nigel the pleasure of beating the shit out of his asshole friend. Nigel decided to wait for the boys to pass him when he noticed that all the little ones must’ve belonged to some kitty shit league because every boy had an oversized baseball bat in their tiny hands. 

Nigel smirked when a neat little idea popped into his head, the Alpha nonchalantly spotted the last kid of the group trailing behind and roughly yanked back the collar of the boy’s shirt and lifted the smaller boy —probably an Omega— in the air. 

Nigel pointed at the baseball bat in between the boy’s hands, “You don’t mind if I borrow this, do you?” 

The frail little boy began to tremble; his lower lip began to quiver in fear when his watery eyes took in the man before him. The small innocent boy held onto the baseball bat as a form of protection but once he saw the outline of the man’s thick biceps clenching underneath the tight leather jacket due to holding the boy in the air and the layers of pure muscles consisting of dark robust meat safely hidden behind raw and laborious skin, there was absolutely little faith in believing that the boy could fight off a grown man. 

Well, the sight alone was enough to make the boy cry in virtuous fear. The boy took an unsteady gulp and decided to take the easy way out and gave the heavy baseball bat to the enormous Alpha with firm pectorals and powerfully wide shoulders that every Omega died to grip onto. 

Nigel smirked and placed the boy down on his feet, patting the kid’s soft hair and giving a comforting smile. “Stay here. I’ll be right back.” 

Nigel pushed open the main door to the building and growled when he saw Darco waiting for him. Darco was on the phone making a call while standing at the top of the stairs. 

Nigel tightly gripped the baseball bat in his hand and rested it over his shoulder, smiling evilly at the fate his friend was about to endure. “Hey, fuck face.” 

Darco gave an irritated scoff and faced Nigel, the phone was still pressed into his ear when his head was being thrusted back too quickly by the force of the baseball bat meeting his face and cracking a few bones. The sudden blow caused Darco’s phone to slip from his hand and fall onto the ground but the hit was so shocking that it wasn’t enough to cause Darco to fall unconscious. 

Instead, Darco was experiencing a painful process of disorientation along with a burning sensation that was spreading across his entire face. Nigel snarled vehemently as he twirled the baseball bat in his hand, lunging forward and grabbing Darco’s face with his rough fingers. 

Nigel dug his fingers into Darco’s flesh and came face to face with Darco, baring his teeth and purposely towering himself over Darco to remind the Alpha that Nigel was the dominant one between the two and if he had to, Nigel would humiliate Darco into submission to respond for his actions. “What was it that you said up there?” 

“What the fuck, man?! Are you fucking —“ 

Darco didn’t have enough time to finish that question for Nigel brutally pushed Darco back and swung the baseball bat across Dacro’s face. This time, there was a sickening crunch of teeth being ripped away from their gums and shredding into broken pieces. Then there was the slicing torment of skin being torn apart and bleeding at a heavy rate. 

Darco’s lips were savagely ruptured and vulnerable flesh was being forced out of Darco’s skin. 

Gushes of blood were covering Darco’s face and to make things worse, Darco lost his balance and fell down the flight of stairs. Dacro’s back was cruelly being bruised due to the sharp edges of the stairs digging into his flesh and leaving behind nasty bruises. The tumble down the stairs felt like a million years but eventually, Darco landed on the sidewalk. 

Darco landed on his back and groaned loudly when he felt the bridge of his nose splitting open and rivers of blood were cascading down his eyes. The violent display viewed by pedestrians led many people to scream in terror and avoid the raging Alpha that was capable of hurting others if anyone dared to intervene. Nigel chuckled at seeing Darco helpless on the floor and failing to get up. 

Nigel turned to enter the building again and swiftly threw the baseball bat to the distressed little boy who was silently weeping. “Thanks kid.” 

Nigel haughtily fixed his leather jacket and took out a packet of cigarettes, calmly lighting the cigarette and taking a deep drag. Nigel blew out a cloud of smoke and exited the building, looking up at the window that led into Adam’s apartment. Nigel could easily remember the sugary scent belonging to his precious Adam; he could almost taste the melting flakes of coconut on his tongue and fucking hell, his mouth was watering as he forced himself to not run back into the building and clasp his mouth around his angel’s scent gland to suckle on the fragile skin that would easily become purple due to the combination of teeth and suction against Adam’s smooth and vulnerable flesh. 

Fucking shit, the mere idea of having Adam underneath him and inhaling the aroma that drove Nigel fucking insane made the Alpha extremely hard. Nigel seriously fucking prayed that Adam’s scent imprinted itself through Nigel’s skin because the Alpha couldn’t seriously survive the entire day without drinking down Adam’s luscious scent and stroking his cock to the idea of his pretty little Omega on all fours and begging to be fucked. 

Nigel looked down at his jeans and shit, the outline of his erection was pushing against the fabric of the jeans and creating a visible silhouette of his cock growing in length. Nigel grinned in a feral manner when his cock began to thicken due to the memory of the delicate whisper of almost consuming his sweet angel’s lips. For fuck sake, Nigel wanted to bury himself deep inside the Omega and claim Adam as his mate. 

Nigel wanted to corrupt the Omega’s purity and cover the boy’s body with so many bite marks that every Alpha would be so fucking jealous for never claiming Adam first. This was already dangerous; Nigel could sign a fucking contract saying that he was obsessed with Adam’s ripe and gorgeous ass and the idea of bending over a bitch and thrusting his cock inside any hole that was willing to be stretched open by his cock was fucking gross. 

Nigel wanted Adam; he wanted Adam’s body and he’ll do anything to make the Omega surrender to Nigel’s infectious charms. But such desires needed to be put on hold because at the moment, Nigel had to take care of so much shit before he dedicated his entire time to Adam. For example, Nigel needed to deal with his cunt friend first and make Darco regret the moment he insulted Nigel’s Omega. 

Nigel came out of his thoughts and looked down at the beaten Alpha choking on his own blood. Nigel grabbed the seam of his zipper and urged his cock to calm the fuck down for he had to deal with Darco’s bitch ass. Darco was taking deep breaths while still laying on his back and spitting patches of blood to the side. 

Nigel made his way down the stairs, the cigarette hung lowly in between his lips as he grabbed the front of Darco’s shirt and pulled him to his feet. “I’m sorry, what did you say up there? I didn’t fucking hear you.” 

“Suck my dick.” 

Nigel snarled rabidly and head butted Darco while yanking the Alpha forward and growling against Darco’s face. “That’s not what you fucking said. Tell me what you said up there to my Omega.” 

fervently spat blood onto the floor and gave a hateful glare towards Nigel. “I called him a whore.” 

Nigel felt the beastly rage inside him take over and the Alpha punched Darco across the face. Darco stumbled onto the floor and groaned when he felt the flesh covering the bone underneath the bridge of his nose being exposed. Nigel took the cigarette in his mouth and held it in between his index and forefinger, taking another drag. 

Nigel noticed people staring at him and growled, warning everyone seeing this that they should shut the fuck up and keep walking. “The fuck you guys staring at! You guys wanna join in too?!” 

People began to scurry away, turning the corner and leaving Nigel alone with Darco. 

Nigel reached inside his pocket and took out his lighter. “Don’t take this personally. You are my friend, Darco. But when it comes to ripe Omegas filled with virgin slick, I get extremely possessive and defensive.” 

The Alpha flicked the lighter on and tilted it to the side, watching as droplets of flames fell onto Darco’s bare and torn skin. “Especially Omegas that belong to me.” 

Darco squirmed away from the flames, feeling the unbearable scorching agony of fire burning through the wounds on his face. Nigel harshly wrapped his hand around Darco’s throat and prevented the Alpha from moving. 

Darco shouted in pain and barely managed to yell out, “For fuck sake, Nigel! I get it! I won’t fucking insult your bitch again! You fucking happy now!” 

Nigel bit the inside of his cheek and lazily placed the cigarette in between his lips, using the lighter to burn the end of the cigarette and inhaling the taste of tar. When the tip of the cigarette was glowing brightly, Nigel removed the cigarette from his mouth and savagely pressed it against Darco’s cheek. Darco shouted loudly, feeling the heat of the cigarette burning into his skin and melting away the layers of skin. 

“You don’t fucking understand.” Nigel growled deep below his throat. 

“Don’t you fucking ever insult my Omega again. You will fucking respect him and if I ever hear or see you talking to him and taking advantage of him.” 

Nigel removed the cigarette from Darco’s skin and took out his gun, purposely placing it against Darco’s ear and pulling the trigger several times. “I will fucking kill you myself. Got it?” 

The loud sound of gunshots left Darco temporarily deaf with a burst ear drum. 

Nigel snarled at the lack of answers from Darco and forced the gun into Darco’s mouth. “I can’t fucking hear you! You fucking got it!” 

“Yes.” Darco said through broken teeth and busted lips that stung with the friction of the gun against his mouth. 

“Good.” Nigel stood up and stretched. 

Nigel reached for his car keys and headed towards his car. “You don’t need a ride, right? Nah, I think you’re good. So, I guess I’ll see you at work. See ya later, cunt face.” 

Nigel entered his car and took one last look at the building that housed his gorgeous sweetheart and drove away with an animalistic grin that only meant trouble. 

From a distance, Nigel could hear Darco’s faint but strong voice yelling out, “Fuck you, Nigel!” 

With a snort, Nigel turned the corner and went to the club. 

  
  
*-* 

  
  
After doing laundry and making a new friend, Adam decided to return to his routine and forget about the incident with the insanely good-looking Alpha that kept making the Omega wet. Adam huffed in irritation whenever he dozed off into the abyss and came back with his legs drenched in slick, a never-ending wetness that constantly forced Adam to wash himself more than once a day. 

The constant distractions were the reason as to why Adam kept forgetting about the tasks he needed to do today. For example, around 10:30 am, Adam needed to go grocery shopping and it wasn’t until when dinner came around that he was welcomed by an empty fridge. The Omega was never this distracted in his entire life and due to not completing his daily responsibilities, Adam felt himself short out of breath. 

The Omega felt his hands twitching; to control the sudden jerks of movements through his hands, Adam reverted to harming himself. The Omega began to grab different objects that were in close range and thrusted it against his head. But such harm to himself was not enough to express his anger, Adam began to destroy his apartment when he realized that he was on the road to experiencing a panic attack. 

Adam’s smaller body was trembling in a violent manner and the Omega screamed in agitation. In a flicker of fury, Adam unknowingly grabbed a small mirror and thrusted it against his head. The sudden blow to himself left the Omega speechless; Adam slowly pulled the mirror away from his face and noticed the sharp pieces of broken glass falling to the ground while being colored in blood. 

The Omega dropped the mirror with shaking fingers and flinched when the mirror made contact with the floor. Adam took a few steps backwards until the sudden halt of meeting the wall prevented Adam from moving any further. The Omega threw his head back and sobbed quietly, defeatedly slipping towards the floor and wrapping his arms around himself. 

In a fit of painful whimpers and distressing sobs, the Omega whispered. “Why can’t I be normal?” 

  
  
*-* 

  
  
Once Adam’s panic attack resided, the Omega forced himself to dress in order to go grocery shopping. Adam’s entire schedule was ruined but the learning of adjustment was becoming a new benefactor for the Omega. So, Adam rearranged his schedule just for today and smiled in triumph when he noticed that his schedule would be executed properly this time. 

So, the Omega quickly went to a grocery store that was about a thirty-five-minute walk away from his apartment and bought his usual food that included Mac n Cheese, peas, chicken breast, and other foods that were included in his sensitive pallet. Once Adam paid for his food, he began the walk back to his apartment. 

The Omega tried his best to make himself invisible for there were many Alphas that caught his scent and gave him a hungry gaze that only translated into every Alpha wanting to take Adam by force. 

To avoid contact with any Alpha; Adam counted the steps he took and felt himself dozing off, thinking of silver strands of hair and honey colored eyes that made him moan softly. Such thoughts made the Omega ignore the fact that he was passing by a club that was owned by an Alpha who was hungry to consume every inch belonging to Adam’s body. 

  
  
*-* 

  
  
Tonight, at the club was rough; Nigel had to deal with everyone’s bitching including Darco who couldn’t shut the fuck up about Nigel beating the shit out of him. Then Nigel had to deal with six Alphas who roughly forced three Omega dancers to be on all fours and let themselves be fucked, even if the three women said no. 

Nigel quickly tossed out those horny fuckers and threatened them with a knife, angrily pressing the blade against an Alpha’s throat and warning them to stay away from the club unless they desired to have their dicks cut off. Once that little problem was resolved, Nigel was faced with another annoying dilemma. 

Nigel ordered two idiots in the club to find every information concerning his beautiful Omega, Adam. 

Nigel wanted to know everything about the Omega; he wanted to know Adam’s secrets, Adam’s desires, Adam’s fears, Adam’s weaknesses. The Alpha wanted to own and claim every detail that made Adam Raki the most succulent fruit that was just begging to be plucked and tasted. But of course, the fuckers in charge of the small task weren’t doing their job correctly and instead of receiving Adam’s file in an hour, it was taking much longer than that. 

Nigel growled in frustration and decided to get a bit of fresh air, he snuck out through the back door and lit up a cigarette. The Alpha leaned against the wall and looked up at the sky, wishing that he were with Adam right now. Nigel took another drag and watched all the women passing by him, every woman was either a whore or a bitch that wanted a quick ride on Nigel’s cock. 

Nigel had to admit that it was pretty pathetic, seeing all these women drooling over him and reducing themselves to being desperate cunts. The Alpha took no pleasure in these sights and simply ignored all the woman trying to get his attention. Don’t get Nigel wrong; he loved pussy as much as he loved cock but the Nigel who didn’t have any clue of Adam’s existence would probably pick up a few women and fuck them so good that they’d let Nigel come inside them. 

But the Nigel who learned about Adam’s existence and became extremely incautious towards the boy caused Nigel to give up pussy and go after the Omega’s delicious cock and ass. And as fucking cheesy as it sounded, Nigel only had eyes for one sweet precious boy. And officially starting today, Nigel didn’t give two shits about women or pussy. 

The Alpha wanted to wrap his long nimble fingers around Adam’s pretty little cock and stroke off the Omega until his sweet angel was trembling in his arms and coming all over his abdomens. Nigel’s appetite was so ravenous that he desired Adam to display his pink puckered hole to him and let the Alpha bury his leaking cock inside the Omega’s tight ass, filling his gorgeous sweetheart with copious amounts of semen. 

Damn, Nigel hadn’t had a good fucking in a while and its starting to show because every time he thought about Adam, his cock would become erect and large amounts of pre-cum would stain his briefs. Fuck, Nigel was so tempted to close his eyes and grip his enormous cock while picturing the constant pounding Adam would receive when Nigel stretched the Omega’s ass apart and claimed ownership from inside the Omega. 

But he was at work and in a few minutes, he would have to go back inside the club and deal with the typical fuck heads that kept making his night a living hell. The Alpha groaned in irritation and reached down to pry away his erection when someone passed by him and a familiar scent hit his nose. Nigel quickly looked up and easily recognized the set of bouncy curls on the boy’s head along with a round voluptuous ass that swayed from side to side. 

The Alpha flicked his cigarette to the side and jogged towards the Omega, “Adam!” 

Adam continued walking, deeply lost in his mind and failing to hear the gruff voice shouting his name. 

Nigel finally caught up to the Omega and looped his arm around Adam’s waist, pulling him back and whispering in his ear, “Trying to run away from me, gorgeous?” 

The sudden pull jerked Adam away from his dazed state, in a matter of seconds the Omega thought that someone was going to kidnap and rape him. So, Adam tore himself away from the stranger and turned to face his attacker. The Omega threw his grocery bags onto the floor and delivered an unforgiving punch to his violator’s nose. 

“What the fuck!” Nigel groaned as he clutched onto his nose. 

Adam felt incredibly terrible when he realized that he hurt the sexiest Alpha in Romania. “Nigel?” 

“No, its fucking Donald Duck.” 

The Omega cradled his hand, moaning softly at the pain going through his knuckles and making a confused face. “No, you’re Nigel.” 

“I know that, gorgeous. But for fuck sake, if you don’t want me close to you then fucking say so.” 

“I’m sorry. You startled me.” 

Nigel snorted. “I startled you?!” 

“Yes, you did.” 

The Alpha threw his head back and was surprised to see trickles of blood coloring the palm of his hand. “Well damn, babe. If I knew that you were into BDSM, I would have been better prepared for that punch.” 

Adam blushed furiously and felt useless at the lack of help he was providing. “I’m sorry, I don’t know what I’m supposed to do.” 

“You got a fucking napkin or some shit on you?” 

Adam quickly looked through his pockets and found a handkerchief. “I have this. What do you want me to do with it?” 

The Alpha licked his lips and gave a predatory smirk. “Help me stop the bleeding.” 

The Omega came to stand before Nigel and patiently waited for the Alpha to continue on with his instructions. 

Nigel felt his chest bubbling with primitive salaciousness as he realized how naïve Adam was; well fuck, the Alpha felt that it was his duty to corrupt the Omega’s innocence and Nigel was ready to leave Adam as a delicious whimpering mess. “Now press the handkerchief against my nose.” 

Adam unsurely pressed the handkerchief against Nigel’s nose and tried to give the Alpha enough space, doing his best to not place his hand against Nigel’s exposed chest and feeling the curves of the Alpha’s pectorals. 

“Darling, you’re doing it wrong?” 

The Omega gave a small whimper, internally reprimanding himself for not doing anything correctly when it came to dealing with Nigel. “How am I doing it wrong?” 

Nigel growled and roughly pushed Adam against the wall, caging the Omega and purposely flexing his biceps when the palm of his hands met the wall. Nigel’s arms were at either side of the Omega’s head and the Alpha leaned forward, loudly sniffing the Omega and rumbling in pleasure when Adam’s scent kept getting sweeter. 

“This is how its supposed to be done, baby.” Nigel groaned as he felt Adam’s weaker body against his. 

“Are-are you sure this is how its supposed to be done?” Adam asked, his cheeks turning into a rosy pink color. 

Nigel rumbled deeply below his throat as he felt the palpating quivers running along Adam’s body. “I’m a 100% sure, darling.” 

Adam could feel himself burning underneath the heated gaze Nigel was giving him and couldn’t help but squeak when the Alpha growled. 

To keep Adam from fainting again; the Omega put his entire concentration on dabbing away the blood seeping from Nigel’s nose until the Alpha stopped bleeding, which made Adam perk up. “Your nose isn’t bleeding anymore.” 

“Well ain’t that just peachy. I should probably thank you for helping me.” 

Adam gave a coy smile and looked down at his shoes. “There’s no need to thank me.” 

“But what if I want to?” 

The Alpha came closer to Adam and towered himself over the Omega, enclosing every inch of space belonging to Adam and releasing intoxicating pheromones that made Adam’s pupils dilate. Nigel smirked at the Omega’s reaction and pressed his muscular body against Adam’s smaller one. The Alpha’s husky build felt extremely heavy against the Omega’s refined muscles which were undoubtedly diminutive compared to Nigel’s hefty stature. 

But oddly, the suffocating weight felt comfortable to Adam and the Omega found himself moaning when Nigel’s scent kept getting darker. The mist of dark brewed coffee was slipping through the Omega’s pores and manipulating Adam’s body to release a tempting aroma that would force Nigel to stay with the Omega and become even more obsessed with Adam. 

The acidic scent of alcohol was making Adam’s head spin in an endless loop. The intense fragrance was making the Omega’s body vibrate with extreme lust along with a carnal appetite that simply consisted of Nigel taking control over the Omega’s body and transforming Adam into a promiscuous animal that needed an Alpha to mate him. 

The vapor of cigarette smoke was fogging up the Omega’s ability to smell, causing Adam to become addicted to the Alpha’s aroma. The mere exposure of drinking down the Alpha’s innumerable scents was enough to make Adam wet. The slightest trickles of slick were not left unnoticed for Nigel easily detected the sweet trace of untouched flowers decorated with droplets of coconut nectar and tender bushels of honeysuckle drooling from the Omega’s voluptuous ass. 

Well fucking hell, Nigel couldn’t restrain himself any longer and placed his callous hands over the Omega’s hips, firmly squeezing the tender flesh beneath his slender fingers. Nigel was keen on leaving a visible mark on Adam’s skin to prove to the Omega that his entire existence belonged to Nigel. The Alpha growled rapaciously and greedily roamed his hot mouth over the Omega’s quivering scent gland. 

Adam couldn’t control the high-pitched whimpers escaping his lips, the ardent suction to his scent gland was leaving the Omega out of breath. Adam has never been in this type of situation before and it was becoming a scary experience because the Omega didn’t want to ruin or anger Nigel by being his own inexperienced self. 

But at the moment, the feeling of teeth biting through his skin and the wet traces of Nigel’s tongue lapping over the Omega’s flesh left Adam with no other option but to wrap his arms around the Alpha’s broad shoulders and use his frail fingers to grip onto Nigel’s jacket. Adam felt ashamed to admit it but he never wanted Nigel to stop, the Omega wanted more of the Alpha’s ministrations. 

Nigel snarled in pleasure when Adam keenly pulled him forward, the simple process of reciprocation was enough to make Nigel come in his pants. The Alpha hungrily reached down to grab Adam’s slim thighs and hoisted the Omega up. Adam quickly wrapped his legs around the Alpha’s waist and clumsily took purchase against the wall behind him. 

One of Nigel’s hands was tightly gripping onto the Omega’s hip while the other was holding onto Adam’s thigh. Nigel uncouthly began to rub his erect cock against Adam’s, slowly grinding against the Omega while placing his mouth over Adam’s. Their lips were touching but they weren’t kissing, the Alpha simply wanted to breathe in Adam and show the Omega how perfect they were as a match. 

“You feel that, gorgeous.” Nigel growled as he unabashedly thrusted upwards, causing Adam to moan. 

“That’s what you do to me when you’re this close to me.” 

Nigel placed the palm of his hand against the wall and began to make Adam bounce, rutting against the Omega’s smaller cock and chasing after an orgasm. Nigel dragged his lips across Adam’s heated cheek and fastened his teeth onto the hidden skin belonging to Adam’s neck. The Alpha began to suck on the Omega’s delicate flesh, purposely leaving behind a purple bruise that staked his claim over the Omega’s body. 

Adam was prettily mewling against Nigel’s ear, shakily trying to roll his hips and gaining momentum over the Alpha’s movements. Adam could feel the droplets of pre-cum rolling down his cock and mixing with the nonstop slick that kept gushing out of his beautifully pink puckered hole. The Omega was a sublime creature that forced Nigel to retreat back into his primal instincts and become an untamed beast that simply wanted to fuck and mark his property. 

The delicious sounds from Adam’s mouth that kept increasing in volume were making Nigel experience the most painful yet arousing erection he’s ever had. The Alpha could almost feel himself coming soon but the following words that slipped through the Omega’s mouth made him wonder how the fuck he hadn’t met Adam earlier. 

The Omega continued panting against Nigel’s ear when he gently whispered out, “Don’t stop, d-daddy.” 

Nigel stopped when he heard those words and pulled back from the sweet spot that he was sucking on and tried to meet Adam’s gaze. The Omega felt himself becoming redder than a tomato and lowered his head in embarrassment, fearing that the Alpha would reject him and send him away. Nigel grinned sinisterly as he never fully comprehended how perfect Adam was and just how cute the Omega was when he became shy. 

The Alpha tilted the Omega’s head up and held Adam’s face with his fingers. “Say that again, gorgeous.” 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean —“ 

“Say it again.” 

Adam bit his lower lip and timidly squeaked out. “Please, don’t stop daddy.” 

Nigel carnivorously licked his lips and turned himself around, pressing his back against the wall and resting his large hands over Adam’s ass. The Alpha gave a sharp slap to the Omega’s ass cheeks, making Adam yelp really loudly and causing the Omega to surge forward. 

Nigel sneakily slipped his fingers past Adam’s pants and allowed his fingertips to crawl underneath the waistband of the Omega’s briefs. The Alpha’s massive hands roamed over the Omega’s bouncy mounds, Nigel massaged the lush pair of meaty flesh and eagerly imprinted his fingers onto the Omega’s juicy ass. Nigel could already feel the red handprints forming onto the Omega’s ass, fuck; Nigel couldn’t even start imagining how lovely Adam’s ass cheeks would look when Nigel thrusted inside the Omega, his navel meeting Adam’s ass and making the fat meat jiggle. 

Nigel slowly parted the Omega’s ass cheeks and fucking hell; his fingertips were already soaked in slick and the Alpha released a feral growl as he felt the massive wetness in between Adam’s ass cheeks becoming greater in quantity. “Show daddy how much you want it.” 

Adam nervously swallowed his saliva and placed both hands against the wall, gaining his balance and feebly rolling his meager hips. Nigel kept a vice grip on the Omega’s meaty ass cheeks and snarled lowly when Adam’s virginal thrusts were pushing him to the edge. Adam rested his forehead against Nigel’s and wobbly continued to roll his hips in a circular motion, chasing after his orgasm and passionately mewling whenever the Alpha’s bulky fat cock dominated his smaller one. 

Adam was bouncing so much that Nigel needed to control the Omega’s uncoordinated thrusts and slow the Omega down before they both came in their pants. 

“That’s it baby, look at you. Such a good boy for your daddy. Daddy can feel how wet you are, come on gorgeous. Come for your daddy.” Nigel said in a husky voice, only seconds away from coming himself. 

The Omega sped up his thrusts when Nigel’s fingers made their way towards Adam’s soft and dripping hole. The Alpha growled like a bloodthirsty demon when the Omega’s slick was dripping over his fingers and coating his entire hands. Nigel traced circles over the Omega’s oozing entrance, adding pressure to his touch and rubbing the Omega’s perfectly sweet hole. 

And Nigel swore to fucking Jesus that he felt another load of slick squirting out of the Omega’s ass. 

Nigel’s touch was so good that Adam surged forward and like a new born puppy, he kept sobbing with broken whimpers and felt his small cock twitching with every pulse of semen oozing from the head. The shattered cries that slipped from Adam’s mouth were the most prettiest sounds Nigel has ever heard and that alone made Nigel come in harsh grunts. 

Adam was still trembling through the aftershocks and like the pretty Omega he was, Adam was frantically holding onto the Alpha for his dear life. 

Once Nigel felt the last ropes of semen coming out of his cock, the Alpha threw his head back and took deep breaths to get himself together. It took a few seconds for Nigel to realize that Adam was still shaking in his arms and shit, the Alpha wondered how on earth did Adam become more perfect by the minute. 

In a dark and raspy voice, Nigel asked, “You okay gorgeous?” 

Adam gave a small whimper and tore himself away from Nigel’s embrace. The Alpha gently placed Adam onto the ground and smirked at the disheveled look the Omega was displaying. Adam was taking a few seconds to regain his proper breathing when his eyes caught sight of the scar on Nigel’s forehead. The Alpha noticed the slow movements of Adam’s eyes going towards his forehead and fuck, Nigel seriously fucking wished that this piece of shit scar would go away. 

The Alpha was about to cover the scar with his silver strands of hair when Adam squeaked out. “It looks like a star. Much like Epsilon Sagittarii star.” 

The Alpha stayed completely quiet, shocked by the surprising words Adam chose to describe the ugly scar on Nigel’s forehead. Nigel was at a loss for words, not really knowing how to respond to the comment made by the Omega. 

Adam’s lower lip began to quiver when he shyly asked, “Can I touch it?” 

Nigel was again, at a loss for words and suspiciously eyed the Omega, not giving a direct answer and seeing what Adam would do. The Omega bashfully lifted his hand to touch the scar when Nigel growled at him, warning the Omega to not touch his scar which made Adam flinch back and whine softly. Then the Omega tried again and this time, Nigel made no sudden movement of rejection and allowed Adam’s cool fingertips to trace over the outline of his scar. 

The touch was so kind and benevolent that Nigel needed to make sure that all this was not some sort of a trick that involved the Omega to suddenly turn away in disgust and reject the Alpha due to the imperfection that Nigel possessed. Nigel was extremely dubious about the Omega’s intentions but as the seconds went by, Adam’s touch became softer and gentler. 

Nigel has never experienced sympathy before and it was such a strange sensation to have someone who truly cared about the pain and anger he went through. Gabi could have never lived up to Adam’s purity, that cock sucking whore never showed an ounce of affection to him and she never told Nigel how much she loved him. 

Failure and disappointment came hand in hand when he met Gabi but for the first fucking time, Nigel felt that Adam was a glimmering spotlight of virtuous hope. 

Adam hesitantly pulled his fingers away from the star shaped scar, giving a small pout and looking past Nigel’s shoulder. “Your scar is really pretty. It’s beautiful.” 

Jesus fucking Christ, was Adam an angel sent by fucking god himself to light up Nigel’s shitty world? 

Was Adam so damn pure that he wasn’t scared to say that he found Nigel’s scar beautiful?! 

What the fuck? What did Nigel do to deserve this gorgeous wildflower that was increasing the level of possessiveness and affection that seared through the Alpha’s veins? 

Nigel was about to say something when Adam began to sniffle, the Omega’s hands were twitching and Adam began to feel claustrophobic. The sudden change in behavior made the Alpha alert and angry, he wanted to know why his gorgeous angel was crying, he wanted to tear apart the pain that was hurting his beautiful Omega and replace Adam’s sadness with happiness. 

Nigel was going to wrap his arms around the Omega but Adam pushed himself away from the Alpha, “I’m sorry. I have to go.” 

Adam turned to leave, barely remembering to pick up the grocery bags on the ground and running away from the Alpha. Nigel was stunned, for a second he forgot to move when Darco opened the back door and screamed at Nigel, telling the Alpha to hurry his bitch ass up and get back to work. Nigel paid no attention to the Alpha yelling at him and wondered what the fuck happened between Adam and him. 

Nigel began to walk towards the door when the Alpha growled in vexation; he just fucking remembered that throughout their entire time together, Nigel didn’t even fucking kiss Adam. 

The Alpha snorted and licked his lips. “Fuck me, I guess I’m in love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a friendly reminder, this is my fic and if you do not like the way I portray the characters, then please don’t waste your time reading and leaving a mean comment. If what I write is not to your liking, please find author who will satisfy your cravings. 
> 
> Toodles :)


End file.
